villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killbot 85
Killbot 85 is an one-shot villain in Wander Over Yonder. Description Killbot 85 is a robotic bounty hunter of the same prototype as Killbot 86. Acts Wander and Sylvia found themselves on a planet to fill up on orbble juice, but accidentally filled up on time travel juice. This accidentally propeled them into the past–specifically, the show’s pilot, “The Picnic.”, when, in the constellation of the Celestial Galaxy, there was a battle between Lord Hater, commandeering his Watchdogs army, and Emperor Awesome, commandeering his Fist Fighters army to see who will receive one wish from the visiting celestial being during the aligning of the planets. Thereupon, Wander and Sylvia tries to back to their time but are lost. In their first tried they travelled until events in "My Fair Haytey", when Hater was singing for Dominator. In their second tried Wander runs so mucho into the orbble juice that they arrived until future events in "The Search of Captain Tim", when Hater and Emily Ripov were about to be devoured by the Arachnoqueen. In the past when come Wander and Sylvia by Orbble Time, there is a similar battle between Major Threat, commandeering his Watchsquids army, and Admiral Admirable, commandeering his Feet Fighters army to see who will receive one wish from the visiting celestial being during the aligning of the planets. Wander and Sylvia travel to a less remote past where it is shown as both knew themselves. In her dark past, Sylvia was a bounty hunter and found Wander after a fight against Killbot 85. Both enemies tried to catch Wander (althought it is unknown if both were or not hired by same person who is unknown to). After a fierce battle between them, Sylvia ended destroying Killbot 85 and bailing Wander. In another tried to back to their time, Wander and Sylvia travels, literally, until the end of the WOY Universe. Scary, both went back in the time but ran so fast that they arrived to the beginning of the WOY Universe. Thereupon, they travel to the orbital station fifty years after their time and both ran out of juice one more time. But, without they knew, their future selfs changes them the juice in order to restore the time in despite that meant get out of existence. And then, recent Wander and Sylvia back to their time and their future selfs dissapear. it is unknown if Killbot85 is still alive. Trivia *It is supposed Killbot 85 is named so because he was fabricated before than Killbot 86, but it could also be that Killbot 85 was modified by the manufacturer and became Killbot 86, so both would be the same robot. *Because Killbot 85 and Killbot 86 are the same prototype, the first also would be a parody of the titular cyborg assassins of The Terminator franchise and the Starmen of the Mother series. Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Parody/Homage Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Genderless Category:Fighters Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mercenaries Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rivals